Riverdale: How You Make Me Feel
by Forgotten Conscience
Summary: In the aftermath of Love in a Confusing Time, Betty and Veronica try to figure out what to do next.
1. How You Make Me Feel

**Riverdale: How You Make Me Feel**

* * *

_I'm so happy right now. _

I shift a little in bed, trying not to disturb the angel sleeping next to me.

_Everything about this moment is perfect. I don't know that anything could make it better if we tried. We took the plunge... metaphorically anyway. Although I guess there was some diving involved, but it was the fun kind. But we went for it. _

She shifts next to me as she sleeps and I can't help but enjoy the sight in front of me.

_We made love and it was beautiful. Even better than I could've hoped for. The way she kept anticipating what I wanted and did it before I asked, and the way I seemed to be able to do the same just... I don't even know where that came from. It's not like either of us have experience with this type of thing. But it's like we'd been doing it forever expect also for the first time. It's... incredible. _

She moans as she shifts again and I see her eyes flutter open. Her eyes meet mine and a big smile on her face spreads.

_God even the way she looks in the morning is beautiful. _

"Hi..."

"Hi..."

We just stare at each other in silence for a while.

"Good morning."

Somehow her smile gets even bigger.

"Definitely."

The blonde angel leans in and kisses me very sweetly. That makes me grab her and kiss her deeper, giving me a tingly feeling. As we break apart we again and a long, incredibly comfortable silence hits us.

_I'm guessing that's our answer._

"Well I guess that answers that."

"What?"

"The whole, how we'll both feel if we..."

I trail off.

"I guess it does."

We fall into another silence.

_Wait, did we...?_

"But just to be clear... we both... because I do."

She gets all shy and buries her face in my naked shoulder as she answers.

"Yes, I definitely do. I still really like you."

I feel her fingers tracing themselves over my shoulder as her face gets serious.

"In fact, I think I might..."

There's a long pause.

"What?"

"Don't freak out."

That makes me curious.

"Why would I freak out?"

Her attention turns to watching her fingers along my collarbone.

"Well... I think... I think I might be in love with you."

That makes me chuckle.

"Why would you think that would freak me out?"

She beams at that for a moment before explaining.

"Well, I... I noticed how you caught yourself when you going to say it before we... you know..."

Again I have to laugh a little.

"That was only because I thought if I said it right before that it would psych us both out and put too much pressure on us if we... which we actually did."

"Really?"

I reach out and touch her face.

"Yes, really... I love you too Betty Cooper."

She moves in close and kisses me, it quickly becoming deeper. After a while she pulls back to say something.

"I love you Veronica Lodge."

"Of course you do, who wouldn't?"

My joke makes her laugh. She shoves me playfully.

"I can't think of anyone."

I roll on top of her with a grin.

"Damn right..."

I'm about to lean in when there's a knock at the door.

"Betty? Are you awake?"

The door opens and I roll off of Betty to cover up.

"Crap..."

Betty just smiles.

"It's okay."

_Okay? _

Alice walks through the door and immediately sees both of us in her daughter's bed. A long silence is happens between us as the three of us stare at each other.

_I have no idea how Ms Cooper feels about this. Her expression is kinda blank. _

Ms Cooper looks at her daughter.

"Betty..."

"Mom..."

Betty's mom looks at me.

"Veronica..."

It takes me a second to answer.

"Ms Cooper..."

Again a silence follows for a while and I feel about as exposed as I am under the sheets but neither of them are reacting.

"I'm about to make some breakfast. Would you like some?"

_Breakfast? _

"Yes Mom, I think we would. Don't you think Veronica?"

I look at Betty who is smiling back.

_Uh..._

"Sure..."

Betty turns her attention back to her mom.

"What would you like?"

Betty looks at me for a second before answering.

"Surprise us."

_Seriously?_

"All right."

"Thanks Mom..."

She looks at me again from the doorway.

"Veronica..."

Then she turns and leaves, closing the door behind her. Almost immediately I turn to Betty who is looking right back with a smile.

"What the hell is that?"

The smile is quick to turn into a grin on her face.

"What?"

"Your mom? It's like it barely registered with her."

"Well, she kinda got a heads up."

I just stare at her, waiting for her to continue.

"You remember how I was yelling during our fake break up about my mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Cheryl sent her a box of photos of us together. Apparently she'd been doing it for a while. Sending photos and creepy messages to her. I kinda had to tell her that we were getting close. I told her about the way we were dating... without the blackmailing and everything. So..."

_I get it. _

"She knew we were a thing."

"I'm sorry, I should've said something."

I smile at her.

"It's fine, although, I guess that settles that for us."

"Settles what?"

"If we're going to keep this a secret and hang out in the closet for a while or start telling people."

"We are kind of already out. Cheryl took care of that with the whole blackmail thing. But, I mean, we don't have to say anything to other people if we don't want to. Most people saw us break up, even if they didn't know it was fake. We could only tell the truth to the ones we care about most."

_I should probably tell her. _

"Speaking of which, I... kinda already did."

"What?"

"I kinda had to tell Archie."

"You told Archie?"

_Okay, explanation time. _

"Well, after our pretend break up he started talking about getting back together officially. And how I basically cut him off in the, you know..."

I can't help but pause at that, not sure how far to take it.

"It's okay, you mean sex."

"Yeah, so I felt I kinda owed him an explanation. I didn't want to keep stringing him along."

"No, you're right. I still have to do that with Jug. I basically did the same to him except for the conversation part. He's not much of a talker. But I have to. It's time."

_I am not sure how to feel about the fact that she hasn't told him yet. Although Betty always has been a rule follower. We did say that we were going to wait until we figured things out before talking to them. I guess I can't be mad at her for following the rules. I knew who I was falling in love with. _

"Do you need anything from me to help?"

She looks at me and it's like she's staring into my soul.

"Just your love."

I can't help but smile at her declaration.

"You definitely have that... and then I have to tell my parents, and that's basically everyone who's important."

"It's too bad we can't just announce it to everyone else at once or something."

_Hmm, that's an interesting idea._

"Maybe we can."

She looks at me, confused. I lean in and kiss her before explaining.

"Trust me, all we need is a little G & G."


	2. Author's Note and Alternative

If you liked this piece, be sure to check out some of the other stories.

Here's a list of how the story works, continuity wise:

Riverdale: Pandora's Box

Riverdale: Double Take

Riverdale: Merry Christmas Veronica Lodge

Riverdale: Signs

Riverdale: Cocktails

Riverdale: The Heart of the Matter

Riverdale: Drinking Game

Riverdale: Blurred Lines

Riverdale: The Perfect Break Up

Riverdale: Make You Feel Your Love

Riverdale: Love in a Confusing Time

**Riverdale: How You Make Me Feel**

Feel free to check out the other parts of the story.

Also, in writing this piece, I came up with a slightly different version of this story. I think I'll actually write it when I finish this initial story.

I may even add it after this. So add this to your reading list.


End file.
